womenincomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ai Yazawa
Ai Yazawa (矢沢あい | Yazawa Ai; born March 7, 1967) is a Japanese mangaka best known for her series Nana and Paradise Kiss. Her pen name comes from Japanese singer Eikichi Yazawa, of whom she is a fan. Life & Career Yazawa was born in Hyōgo Prefecture, Japan in 1967. She started her manga publishing life in 1985 at the age of 18. She studied in a fashion school but later dropped out. Throughout her 15 years of publishing, she wrote over 10 series in Ribon. While most of her manga continues to be published in Japan by Shueisha, publishers of Ribon and Cookie (in which Nana is serialized), series like Paradise Kiss now appear in other magazines such as Zipper, published by Shodensha. Yazawa's most famous manga include Tenshi Nanka Ja Nai (I'm Not an Angel), Gokinjo Monogatari (Neighborhood Story), Paradise Kiss, and Nana. All five volumes of Paradise Kiss were released in English by Tokyopop. Nana was formerly running in Shojo Beat and is now being released by Viz Media, bi-monthly. In Japan it continues to run in Cookie and is currently up to 84 chapters, plus three side story chapters about different characters' early lives. Nana was adapted into an anime (produced by Madhouse Studios) and a successful live-action movie with a sequel in Japan. Yazawa's works are most popular among people who love fashion. The storylines generally are centered on young women and their relationships, something with which her young fanbase identifies. The characters are always very stylish, and she is known especially for her hip sense of fashion. Yazawa herself attended a fashion school after high school but did not complete her studies there. Another key point is her strikingly unique, often rebellious characters, who tend to be juxtaposed against the more traditional ones. She has also published three artbooks. Yazawa is a fan of musician Rumi Shishido and routinely promotes her works; in one of the volumes of Gokinjo Monogatari, she promoted Shishido's first indie album, "Set Me Free", and likewise designed the cover for her third indie album, "Rumi Roll", which was promoted in volume 9 of Nana. In June 2009, it was revealed that Yazawa had contracted a sudden illness and had to be sent to hospital for treatment, putting Nana on hiatus. She returned from hospital in April 2010, though she has yet to reveal when or if she will be continuing the series. In 2013, she published a two-page "Junko's Room" chapter, her first published work in three years."Nana's Yazawa Draws New 'Junko's Room' Chapter", Anime News Network. Published 25 Jan 2015. Accessed 1 Nov 2017. She drew new art for a 2016 calendar as well as the cover for the final print issue of ROLA fashion magazine; in the same issue, she gave an interview indicating that she intends to finish the series."Final Issue of ROLA Fashion Magazine Features Ai Yazawa Cover", Anime News Network. Published 1 Aug 2016. Accessed 1 Nov 2017.@GameStartBlog: "Ai Yazawa donne une interview dans 'Rola' où elle dit qu'elle reviendra terminer le manga NANA". (Translation: "Ai Yazawa gave an interview in 'Rola' where she says she will come back to finish the manga NANA") 1:45 PM - 17 Aug 2016. Accessed 1 Nov 2017. Awards & Recognition In 2003, Yazawa was awarded the Shogakukan Manga Award for Nana. Bibliography *''15-nenme'' (1986) *''Love Letter'' (1987) *''Kaze ni Nare!'' (1988) *''Escape'' (1988) *''Ballad Made Soba ni Ite'' (1989, 2 volumes) *''Marine Blue no Kaze ni Dakarete'' (1990–1991, 4 volumes) *''Usubeni no Arashi'' (1992) *''Tenshi Nanka Ja Nai'' (1992–1995, 8 volumes) *''Gokinjo Monogatari'' (1995–1998, 7 volumes) *''Kagen no Tsuki'' (1998–1999, 3 volumes) *''Paradise Kiss'' (2000–2004, 5 volumes, published by Shodensha) *''Nana'' (2000–ongoing, 21 volumes so far) External Links * IMDb profile Sources Category:Japanese Creators Category:Manga Category:1967 Births